The Titans
The United Titans are a group of superheroes organized by Jesse Quick, Nightwing, and Cyborg. They were formed to save Nightwing incase he was captured, and to protect New York. Later, they will try and save the world from the Injustice Legion. They're the main stars of Titans Together. Later, Nightwing created several more teams. Roster United Titans Central *'Cameron Hart:' Gifted with a ring of will, Cameron has wanted to serve on a team... sadly, he instead has to lead one. *'Superlass:' The sister of steel was offered a membership to help crack villainy where ever it is. She's really happy to break something. *'Jack Quick': Andrew Fox was a member of the Justice Legion Beta- his world's version of the Teen Titans. During a mission, he was sent back in time due to his powers and was given membership once Grayson realized his powers. *'Lyla Wonder:' Another member and a former antihero, Lyla Wonder acts as the team's magical guardian and a consistent witch with the powers over all sorts of arcane. *'Nightmarionne:' A being of the unknown, Nightmarionne is something to be afraid of. His mental persuasion can change enemies to allies. He is owned by Sixef. *'Flarehawk: Jean Constance was given powers due to an unknown explosion imitating firestorm's' Season 2 This is a list of soon-to-be characters * United Titans East Later, Nightwing created a secondary team that relocated to a remade Mount Justice. This group was in training...still. *'Photon:' A former villain known as Crisis, Ever since she has tried redeeming herself for everything she's done. Though people are skeptical still *'Devilette:' A demonic vigilante known for dealing powerful justice, Ever since losing her demonic form she was detached because of this and holds deep hatred for those who deformed her. *'OC' *'OC' *'Talon: A former member of an antimatter team of titans, He has since leaving the group started to speak again and acts as a distant hero to others. He has a crush on photon.' United Titans South *'OC' *'OC' *'Superior:' The supposed child of Andrew Fox and Mina Kent, Despite his bad mouth and some annoyances he has come through as a great hero though his name might need to be checked. *'OC' *OC United Titans West *OC *OC *OC *OC *OC United Titans North *'Blue Beetle' *'OC' *'OC' *'OC' *'Klarion' 'Titans L.A' *'OC' *'OC' *'OC' *'OC' *'OC' Titans Astro After a time, the Titans decided for a space team that could deal with/warn of galactic threats. *'OC' *'OC' *'OC' *'Ripcord: '''Ripcord was teenage human given similar effects due to blockbuster. Due to the effects he was given incredible strength and with that serum managed to keep his smarts. 'Notes''' Ideas *Originally, Damian Wayne was to join the group as a Titan. *Thunder and Lightning were also up for use. *A descendant of Brainiac, known only as Brainiac 16, would've been a member. *Molecula, a niece of Ray Palmer, was also planned. *An Atlantean was also to be on the group. *So far, Changeling and Apparition were planned, but changed. *Animalitia, another character, also was to be put on the team. Notes *There will remain only 5 Titans, though other teams will be made for further usage. *Original characters are now accepted for almost all teams Though their can only be one Category:Active Teams Category:Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Protagonists Category:Thaxander12